The invention relates to a drinking bucket for feeding livestock a liquid food. Such drinking buckets are used for livestock husbandry, in particular for feeding calves whole milk or milk substitutes. The drinking bucket has a teat that the livestock can use to drink at any time. These can be used very easily and flexibly. In particular, an appropriate number can be attached to or in calf pens and filled and cleaned very easily.
In comparison to other more involved forms of feeding such as with fully automated feeders, however, drinking buckets, after being filled, do not offer any control over the use of the feed.